Outside The Lines
by Cirruz The Night Elf
Summary: One Letter. That's all it took. One simple piece of paper, that changed Ponyboy's life forever. Sorry, I've never been good at summaries. Hope you enjoy though! Rated T for violence.
1. If Only They Knew

**A/N- Hey guys! So, I already have one Outsiders story out, called 'Nothing Gold Can Stay'. But it's a one-shot, and I really wanted to start an actual Outsiders chapter-story. So, I did this one. And I would also like to dedicate this story to **_**Sydney the Indie Rokker**_**!**** Thank you so much for all your help!**

**Sydney: Wow, thank you so much, Cirruz. I'm so honored. Like, wow. This is so awesome. This story is going to be great.**

**Cirruz: Thanks Sydney! Though, really, I'm the one that should be honored. Oh! And you guys should check out her story, (it really is amazing!) **_**A Little Too Far**_**. After that, you should check out **_**Congratulations **_**by her as well. Both are **_**The Outsiders **_**fanfictions. Do you think people are going to like this story Sydney?**

**S: Yeah! I do! I really think people will. And thank you.**

**C: I sure hope so! So, would you like to do the honors?**

**S: Sure! We do not own **_**The Outsiders**_**. Every character belongs to the great S.E. Hinton.**

**C: Alright folks, this is Sydney and Cirruz saying, HOPE YOU ENJOY! And please don't flame when you review! I ask you to kindly point out my mistakes. If I make any mistakes in the military information, I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend.. If anybody could help me with that, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**

_**Chapter one- If Only They Knew**_

_Ponyboy's POV:_

Things have been slowly getting better since the accident. It still hurts to talk about it. Sometimes, I'll even find myself thinking I'll go to the lot and pass the football with Johnnycakes. But then I remember.

At least Darry and I have been getting along better.. Ever since that talk Sodapop gave us. And when we do argue, we make sure it's not when Soda's around.

Steve and I have become pretty good buddies, too. I mean, we're not exactly to the "friend" stage yet, but we're slowly getting there. Things are almost normal.

The last day of school was about two days ago. Friday. Which means, I'm all alone. I'm surprised Darry let me stay home by myself. I'm sure he would make Two-Bit watch me, if he hadn't gotten a job. Soda's at work, Darry's at work, Steve's at work, Two-Bit's at work, and it's scorching hot outside. What is a fifteen year old boy to do? Eat a popsicle and see what's on T.V.

So, I watched Mickey-Mouse for a bit, but eventually I started getting bored. That's also when I decided I would take a run outside. After all, I have to stay in practice for next year, if I want to be any good.

So I did what I do best… and I ran. People say I'm the fastest kid around. I'm not sure if that's true, but I can't help but admit that I'm pretty fast.

It doesn't take long for me to get back to the house, but I'm out of breath by the time I am. The mix between heat, and my smoking? I'm gonna have to have a lot of practice time.

_I guess I'll check the mail. If I don't it'll probably just sit there for days._

I pull out all the little envelopes that hold those little papers that make it so hard for my brothers and I to stay together.

_Bill._

_Bill._

_Bill._

_Bi- wait… what?_

I gently open the creamy white envelope. It was addressed to Soda, but what can I say? Curiosity killed the cat. I take out the neatly folded paper.

_**Sodapop P. Curtis,**_

_**You are hereby ordered into the induction into the Armed Forces of the United States, and to report at the Assembly Room, 17**__**th**__** floor on June 14, 1967 at 07:00.**_

I briefly registered the letter falling to the floor. Soda? My brother? My brain just couldn't wrap around it. I only had four days left with my brother. It's not fair. Soda shouldn't be one to go… He's Soda! He got the looks, he gets the girls, he's got the happy-go-lucky personality… he can't go there! I've heard people talking at the Nightly Double… War changes people. Though, I could have told you that. Soda shouldn't have to go through that.

And I wasn't going to let him.

With shaking hands I crouched down and picked the letter back up. I walked to mine and Soda's room. I hid the letter in the book Johnny gave me, Gone With The Wind. A book was a place I _knew _Soda would never look.

Right now, I didn't know how I was going to get there, or how I was going to do this. But I knew one thing. I'm not letting Soda go. I'll have to spend as much time with everyone as I can, before I leave. Even the thought makes my throat close up. My vision starts to blur. I hear the door slam in the front room, so I wipe my eyes and try to look normal. I walk out of our room and to the kitchen. I see Steve and Soda getting drinks. Soda turns around and I guess my eyes gave away my emotions, because he looked a little concerned.

"Hey Pone, you alright?" He walks over and puts his hand against my head. I nod.

"Yeah. I'm good, just thirsty." He laughs and walks to the fridge, taking out a Pepsi and tossing it to me.

"Alright, Steve and I are going out tonight, you want to come?" Despite the fact that Steve would probably complain, I smile and agree to go.

If only they knew.

**A/N- So? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review, or even in a PM! But, I **_**need some advice. **_**Hopefully those italics got your attention. Anyway, I'm thinking of making the next few chapters Ponyboy's time with the Gang. You know… Like the second chapter, Ponyboy with Soda. Third chapter, Ponyboy with Darry. Or whoever. If you have any ideas, they would be very much appreciated. Thanks! And I'm sorry this was so short, but I've already started on the second chapter! So, it'll be out soon! Remember, Review!**

**Love Y'all!**

**~Cirruz~**


	2. TwoBit

**A/N- Hey guys! So, I updated! (random voice: Obviously..) I'm really happy about the feedback! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed! So thank you to, ****Cinderwing****, who I also thank for all their help on this chapter! ****xxxnightblazexxx****, ****TheCullenThatWasAGreaser****, ****AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor****, ****Mrs. Winston****, and ****Anonymous****! Thank you so much guys! I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's too short! I'll work on that. Again, I ask you to point out my mistakes, (thank you btw, Anonymous! I'm sorry I spelled Mickey wrong, lol. ) but NICELY! And I apologize for any spelling errors! Thanks, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I would love to own **_**The Outsiders**_**, but I don't. All rights go to S.E. Hinton, the great! **

_**Chapter 2- Two-Bit**_

_Ponyboy's POV:_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Steve, Soda, and I had gotten in pretty late last night. We didn't get in too much trouble with Darry, just disapproving looks. _That _I can live with.

I sighed as I remembered I only had three days, not including today, left with my friends. I walked to the living room, and checked the time.

Noon. And, Two-Bit is off today, which means he'll be over in about an hour. Everyone else is working. I wonder if he'll want to go "shopping" with me.

Despite being the idiot we all know Two-Bit is, I'm gonna miss him. He is my buddy after all. Besides, he was really the only one who could get me to laugh after Johnny and Dallas died.

I stared off into space, thinking of how by now, Johnny and I would be on the porch, or in the lot. He always liked summer. It was warmer at night, and that meant he could stay away from his house more. I still hear his Mom and Dad fightin' over there. Bugs me to no end. Don't they care their son is gone?

"Honey! I'm home!" I jump, and see Two-Bit walk through the door. I shake my head.

"Don't slam the-" _slam. _I sigh. He could at least of let me finished. He shrugged.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here? I'm surprised you're up." I smirked. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Kid? It's two-o-clock…" I looked at him like he was crazy, then checked the clock. He was right! Geeze, Darry isn't kidding when he says my head is always up in the clouds.

"Oh. Well, I'm tired of sitting around the house. Wanna go somewhere?" He looked at me for a second, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I'm just surprised you don't have your nose stuck in a book." I looked at him, offended.

"Hey! I don't _always _read!" He laughed.

"Could've fooled me!" He said, jumping on me, and wrestling me to the ground. We rolled around a bit before he pinned me. How I was gonna survive in the military was beyond me.

"Alright, alright. Let me up, Two-Bit." He pretended to think about it, then shook his head, grinning.

"Nah, don't think I will." I narrowed my eyes at him. _He really needs to lay of the burgers. _I thought, struggling to get a full breath. I glared at him for a minute, then after realizing it had no affect on him, let my head thud against the ground.

"Fine, but when Soda and Darry come home, finding their little brother squished on the ground, they'll come after your fat ass." He just raised his eyebrow at me again. We've all picked up that little habit.

"And then I'll tell them the reason I crushed their little brother was because he was saying words he's not supposed too." He said. I sighed. Outsmarted by Two-Bit? I'm losing my touch.

"Fine. But get up, will ya? It really is getting hard to breathe under here. When was the last time you went to the gym?" Two-Bit laughed and jumped off, effectively elbowing me in the ribs while doing so.

"What's a gym?" I rolled my eyes, but laughed. Man, remember how I was saying Two-Bit can make anyone laugh? I rest my case. I pushed his shoulder.

"Oh, just go out the door. You drove your car didn't you?" He shook his head.

"Break problems. Steve hasn't fixed it yet." I rolled my eyes, again. When I'm around him, I do that so much, I'm afraid they'll get stuck rolled up in my head. That would suck.

"Yo! Kid, you commin'?" I looked up, and saw Two-Bit was way ahead of me. I sighed. _I really have got to stop spacing out. _I jogged to catch up with him.

We walked down the street and Two-Bit pointed out a store he wanted to go in. When we walked in, the worker looked at us warily. I understood. Greasers weren't exactly… wanted. But I guess that part was pretty obvious. Two-Bit looked around, seeing if there was anything really worth, "buying." We both knew he wasn't going to be "buying" anything. I wouldn't doubt the worker knew it, too. Two-Bit saw a keychain, and decided to get it. Probably just to get something. It was a picture of a mustang. We walked out, and started walking down the street again.

More than once, I caught my reflection in a window. I looked so young. A lot younger than I felt. I had a slight build, but was still a bit on the scrawny side. Which was to be expected, I mean, I _was _born almost a month early. Scared the hell outta' Mom and Dad, too. I sighed.

_Mom._

_Dad._

I wonder what they think about me doing all this. Taking Soda's place in war, and everything. Mom would be worrying so much, every last strand of her hair would be grey. Dad's eyes would change from an excited blue, to a dull color. In my book, that was one of the biggest sins. Dad was hardly ever sad. He always found the good in everything.

Two-Bit's voice brought me back to the present.

"So, what'cha think?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He knew I hadn't been paying one bit of attention to what he'd been saying.

"Depends… What'd you say?" He laughed, and shook his head.

"I asked if you wanted to head over to the Nightly Double. You need to get your head outta them clouds sometimes, Kid. You'd be done for if you ran into any Socs like that." The last part of his sentence was said seriously. Something rare with Two-Bit. I nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. And don't you worry about me none, Two-Bit, I can handle myself." He shook his head.

"Not when they got a blade, and none of us can hear you. I'm serious, Kid. Start paying attention." I quickly nodded, and we started for the Nightly Double.

The rest of the day consisted of me and Two-Bit doing various things. Whether it be watching movies, stealin' stuff, or going to the park, we hung out. And best of all? We talked. I never really talked to Two-Bit much before, never even thought about it, actually. He just doesn't seem like the kind of person who'll sit down, and talk with you seriously. And he's not.

Yeah, he listens, and he get's what you're saying. But he's better than doing it seriously. He adds the right amount of humor to make you open up to him without peeing your pants. That's a compliment by the way. There's not many people I talk to. Soda, and Johnny, before he died. It's nice to know I have someone else to go to, if I ever need to talk.

When we got home, Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, and Darry was in the kitchen making dinner. Two-Bit plopped himself in front of the T.V. and started watching Mickey Mouse. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Dare, need any help?" I asked, wanting to do something other than watch T.V. or wrestle.

"Yeah, could you stir the noodles? We're having spaghetti." I grabbed the wooden spoon from the counter and stirred the noodles like he told me to.

"Anything else?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, they'll be ready in about two minutes. So, call the guys in for dinner." I sighed. I took shelter against the wall so I didn't get trampled, and armed myself with a spoon. I took a deep breath and prepared to yell.

"DINNER!" I heard the pounding of feet against the wooden floorboards, and nearly got thrown to the ground when three starving boys ran into the kitchen. I sighed, after checking to make sure all my body parts were there. We all sat down and began to ate. We teased, joked around, and told stories.

"And then she was all.. Well, you're so smooth Two-Bit, I _guess _I could go on a date with you, and I was all, _Psh. _No! Too late now…" We were all laughing by then.

"That's baloney, Two-Bit!" I hollered over all the laughing. "She slapped you and walked away!" This started a whole _new _round of laughter, and it took almost all my energy. I smiled.

"Alright guys, I'm headin' to bed. Night." I heard a series of 'Nights' from around the table. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N- So, yeah. That was Two-Bit! I just love him! And I hope I did his character okay. Again, point out my mistakes nicely, please! Tell me if it was bad or good in a review! Thanks for reading! Love Y'all!**

**~Cirruz~**


	3. Steve

**A/N- Hey guys! I updated, again! *waits for the random voice* Alright… Any day now.. Well, obviously, he missed his cue. Anyway, that's right. This chapter is with STEVE! I hope Y'all like it, and thanks to all who reviewed! I apologize for any and all errors. Review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own **_**The Outsiders **_**guys! All belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

**ENJOY! 3**

Chapter 3- Steve

_Ponyboy's POV:_

I sighed as I sat on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. Sadly, no matter how much I hate that annoying little whistle, it's the only thing on. Seriously, all the other channels have that fuzzy-screen. You know, the one that comes on whenever you get no signal? Yeah. So, to put it simply, I'm bored. Again.

It's around two-o-clock, I'm starving, but there's nothing to eat until Soda gets off his lazy ass and goes to the store. It's his turn. That's one reason I'm dreading dinner tonight. Our potatoes are probably going to be blue, our chicken is going to be green, or somethin' along those lines. I love my brother, but he's a weirdo.

I groaned as I stood up from the couch, my back popping multiple times. Well, I _had _been sitting there for about three hours.

I, once again, headed to the kitchen to look through the cabinets. I'd done this three times so far. I'm seriously considering actually just going to the store myself.

I jumped as I heard the door slam shut, then rolled my eyes. Why can't Two-Bit just simply shut the door easily?

"Two-Bit! For God's sake, how many times have we told you not to slam the damn door?" I hollered without looking.

"It ain't Two-Bit, Kid. And you better watch that mouth of yours, or I'll wash it out with soap." Steve's voice warned me. I rolled my eyes, again.

"Shut it, Steve. I don't know why Y'all don't let me cuss, it's not like I don't hear it all the time." I shook my head. I've heard it all my life, so what's the big deal?

"Your brothers seem to have it in their mind that you'll be pure and innocent for the rest of your life." I turned and said darkly,

"I'm way past innocent." He snorted.

"Well, I could've told you that. But, let your brothers think what they want. They've been through enough, already." He opened the fridge. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"There ain't nothing in there, I've already looked." He pulled out a beer and took a swig.

"Then go buy something." I glared at him. _Does he have to be suck a jerk? _I thought.

"It's Soda's turn." I grumbled. He shrugged his shoulders, taking another swig of the disgusting brown liquid.

"So? You're capable." I rolled my eyes. Then again… _This could be just the opportunity I'd been waiting for. To get out of the house. _But if Darry found out I went alone… Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Steve? You're off now, right?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He looked at me curiously, nodding.

"Yeah? So?" I grinned. I was gonna be free! Hopefully Steve would wander off somewhere, and that way if Darry or Soda asked why I was alone, I could say Steve left, and I wouldn't get in trouble! I know I'm putting Steve in a bad spot, but hey, he'd done that to me millions of times!

"Well, I'm obviously not gonna go buy us some groceries, since it's not my turn, so you wanna go out to get some lunch?" He looked at me, thinking about it. I sighed. Then waved my hand in front of my nose, fake coughing.

"Steve! You're thinking' too hard! You're pollutin' the air with the smoke from your brain!" I fake coughed again, then started laughing. Steve wacked me upside the head.

"Fine!" He snapped, "But if we're goin', we're leaving now. I'm hungry." He stomped off angrily to the living room, where he had taken his shoes off. I followed, still laughing.

"You ready?" He nodded and we headed out the door.

We climbed in his old car, and took off toward some food place. You want the truth? I wasn't paying attention.

"Kid… Kid… Ponyboy!" I snapped out of my daydream about Mom and Dad. Well, more of a memory really. When I was seven, Soda was eleven, and Darry was fourteen. It was one of the many times Dad and us were outside playing football. Of course, I wasn't really good at the time, so Dad teamed up with me, and Darry was with Soda. Dad and I won almost every single game. I remembered Darry would get so mad.

I guess Steve had been tryin' to get my attention for a while, now. I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, and I even saw a spark of concern. His eyes scanned me for a second, then went back to my face.

"You alright, Kid?" I looked at him oddly. It wasn't new for me to be daydreaming.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He was still looking at me. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. He pulled over and stopped the car, then turned back to me.

"You're acting different." I look at him confused. I shake my head.

"Steve, I daydream all the time. You guys are always makin' jokes, remember? Are _you _alright?" I jumped when he hit the steering wheel.

"Damnit, Ponyboy! I'm not talking about just now. I'm talking about Sunday, when Soda and I came home. It was all in the look on your face! And going to bed early? Two nights in a row? On _summer break? _Pone, something's goin' on. You're hiding something!" He looked me straight in the eyes. I looked down. I muttered,

"I ain't hiding nothing' Steve, so let it go." He glared at me. I could feel the beginning of tears forming in my eyes. If Steve was already starting to figure it out, was everyone else? Steve shook his head, and put his hands back on the wheel.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me. But remember this Kid, things backfire. Big time." I ground my teeth and asked in a strained voice,

"Can we just go eat lunch? Please?" I heard him sigh. He'd still been hoping I would tell him. We got back on the road, and headed towards the food place- which I _still _didn't know where we were going.

Lunch was kind of tense, but after a bit of food was in out stomachs, we calmed down. Soon, he was the guy that I had recently counted as my buddy. Stealin' my fries, and insulting me, all the while telling me stories that made me laugh. This was the Steve Randle that I was used to.

"So, you happy to be goin' back to school in a bit?" He asked, while shoving about five fries in his mouth. I shot him a disgusted look before answering his question.

"Nah, why would I be?" I don't think anyone would be excited about going back to school. He shrugged.

"You just always seem to be into that school, academic, math, stuff." I snorted a bit at his "way with words." How Evie put up with him, I'll never know.

"I like _books, _Steve. Not homework. Hate it, actually." I grinned. I was a bit too excited about it being summer. But only a bit.

"I'm sure you like bein' out of school. Getting to work more, and go in earlier." He scoffed.

"Yeah. Every man's dream." But, he also worked over time, sometimes. I remember him telling us he's trying to find a way to get his own place, so he can get away from his Dad, who kicks him out every other day. But tries to give him money to make up for it. It's mostly him we find on the couch when we wake up in the morning.

Our door is never really locked, in case one of the guys needs a place to crash. We never know who we'll wake up to in the morning. Whether it be Steve, Two-Bit, or even Tim Shepard once. Two-it's Mom is constantly getting on Darry about robbers, and stuff. I don't know why, it's not like we have anything worth taking.

Steve and I finished our food soon. We walked out the door, and got in the car. The ride home was spent him teasing me, and me coming back with a smart remark. One time I heard him mutter,

"Smartass."

We pulled in the driveway same time Darry did. I saw Two-Bit get out of the truck with him, and we all walked in the house and plopped in various places in the living room. I looked around.

"Where's Sodapop?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there.

"Went to the store to get some groceries for dinner." I nodded. Two-Bit laughed.

"Probably picked up some more food coloring while he was there." We all chuckled at his oh-so-true statement. It was then the door opened, and a Sodapop piled with groceries came stumbling through. We all looked at him for a moment, before we went back to doing whatever we were doing before. In my case, falling asleep.

"Gee, help? I'd love some guys!" He said sarcastically, dropping the bags on the floor. We all looked at each other, shrugged, and went to grab the bags. I happened to get one that had food coloring in it. Looks like Two-Bit was right after all.

"Seriously, Soda? _Food coloring?_" I faintly heard Two-Bit and Steve cracking up, and Darry's mumbling. I walked into the living room in time to see Steve and Darry each pass Two-Bit a five. I shook my head. I don't know how yet, but Two-Bit cheated. He always cheats.

Soon, dinner was done, and we were all sitting at the table again. I couldn't help but smile fondly. This was my family. We're not perfect, but close enough.

I registered out of my sleepiness that Two-Bit was telling another one of his stories.

"So, this blonde walked in while I was working today, and boy howdy, was she pretty. So, anyway, the girl walks up to me, and I lean against the counter, pull out my blade, and looked mighty cool, if I do say so myself. But she walked up to me and says to me, 'Hi, you're Two-Bit, right?' and I says, 'The one and only.' I swear she was jumping up and down, sayin' , 'Can I have your autograph?' and I said to her, 'Well, I don't usually-" Steve cut him off, laughing.

"That story is a load of crap, Two-Bit. We all know no girl would want an autograph from _that._" He says gesturing to Two-Bit.

"Not to mention you've never even gone to the gym." I piped in sleepily. Two-Bit got a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"What the hell is a gym?" I laughed, along with everyone else. Though they didn't get it the same way Two-Bit and I did. I yawned.

"Alright, guys. I'm headin' to bed. Had a long day today."

Darry smiled, and nodded, while Soda grinned and ruffled my hair, smirking as I growled.

"Alright, love ya, Night Pone." As I was heading up the stairs, I caught the suspicious, and worried look from Steve. I sighed, and plopped into bed. But smiled as I heard Two-Bit downstairs,

"Guys! Seriously, what's a gym?"

**A/N: Yeah.. I'm not really all that proud of this chapter. I always have trouble with Steve, lol. I hoped you liked it anyway, and I'm sorry, again, for all mistakes. *sigh* I'll get better! But, on the bright side, I think this chapter is longer than the other! Review, please! Love Y'all!**

**~Cirruz~**


	4. Darry

**AN- Okay guys. I'm sorry it took **_**SOOO **_**long to get this chapter up, and I hope I didn't lose anyone. To be honest, I could bore you to death with excuses… Or we could move on to the chapter with Darry! I tried to make this a long chapter… Not sure how well it turned out. But I hope you review! OH! And thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter! No flames! And, I hope to get the next two chapters up this weekend, but with testing all this week and practically next week, I'll be studying like crazy! Anyway, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders. **_**S.E. Hinton does. :D I couldn't have made it as awesome as she did, anyway.**

Chapter 4 - Darry

Ponyboy's POV:

I yawned and hopped out my warm, soft, _wonderful _bed.

_Maybe I could just sleep for just for a bit longer…_

But, no sooner than I finished the thought, I smelled food. I nearly tripped over one of Soda's extra pair of shoes that I know he'll need tomorrow.

I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, almost slipping over some spilled water. _Damn it, Two-Bit…_ I thought, looking around for the bacon I smelled. I saw Darry standing over the stove. _Darry? _

He wasn't supposed to be here… It's Monday! He's supposed to be at work. Not that I want him to be, or anything.

"Hey Dare, what'cha doin' home?" I asked scratching my head, ignoring my animal instincts telling me to grab the bacon off the stove, and eat it no matter how hot it is. Darry turned to me and smiled.

"Boss gave me a day off. Soda sure was jealous this morning. Wouldn't be surprised if he was still grumblin' about it." He says laughing. I raised an eyebrow. He was hardly _ever _this happy and… laughy..

"Right… so, you're cookin' breakfast?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled and handed me a finished piece of bacon. To say the least, it was gone in about three seconds flat.

"That's gonna have to hold you off 'till I get the rest of them finished, alright Pone?" I nod, licking my fingers.

"M'kay. Need any help?" I asked.

"Sure, can you get me a plate to put some of this bacon on, and pour us some chocolate milk, and put it in the freezer." I shrugged, and went to do the tasks he set for me.

I guess I had spaced out before I ever even got the plate, because I heard Darry yelling at me, what seemed like a few seconds later.

"Ponyboy! Need that plate now, so the bacon doesn't burn!" I hurriedly ran to the cabinet, grabbed a large, round plate with a rooster on it. It was one of Mom's favorites.

After I handed Darry the plate, about 20 strips of bacon lay on it. I licked my lips, and grabbed the plate.

"Thanks, Darry! … But what are _you _going to eat?" I laughed and ducked as he took a swing at my head, and set the plate on the table. I then poured us two glasses of chocolate milk. Although, I never set them in the freezer, they were still kinda cold.

We took ten strips of bacon each. I swallowed the first five in just a few minutes. I looked up at Darry, to find him staring incredulously at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You might wanna slow down there, little buddy. I really don't feel like making a trip to the emergency room on my only day off." I snorted. I wouldn't choke on bacon. It would take away the goodness.

After we finished our bacon, I was the one to wash the dishes while Darry read the paper. It took a bit longer than usual because _somebody _(Sodapop) had denied to them the other day. And Darry had to leave really fast yesterday, so they didn't get washed then, either. Therefore, Pony gets stuck with them.

As I was doing the dishes, I felt my mind start to wander… again.

How would _Darry _react to what I was doing? I mean, sure, we'd been getting along lately. And I know he loved me. He had definitely proved it after the incident with Johnny and Dally. But.. It _would _make things easier on him, you know? He wouldn't have to work as much. Hell! Soda could quit his job and go back to school! I know he's not really dumb. And Darry could convince him of that. Maybe Darry would be just as sad as Soda. Is it bad that that's what I hope will happen? That Darry'll miss me? Maybe I'm just thinking to hard about this… But I can't help it.

I sigh, as I scrub the last dish. My back's starting to ache, meaning I've most likely been here for a while. I decided, whether he liked it or not, Darry and I were going to spend the day together. Because, despite the fact that he might not miss me, I'll sure as heck miss him.

I dried the last dish, and put them all away. I know one thing, I'm never letting Soda skip out on Dish-Duty again.

I walked in the living room, and plopped on the couch. Darry glanced up from the newspaper, and smirked at me.

"How was doing the dishes." I glared at him. He laughed.

"Aw, calm down, Pone. I'm sorry. How can I make up for making you do your chore?" He asked as if he were talking to a little kid. I narrowed my eyes.

Then a thought came to me. This might just be my chance. Maybe I could get Darry to go watch a movie with me, or something. I only had two days left… And I intended to use them!

"Well… You could take me to the movies." I grinned, and gave him my best puppy-dog look. It always worked on Dad… maybe Darry was like him in that way, too. Darry looked down at me, and sighed.

"Alright, little brother. But you remember this, because you're gonna return the favor someday, you got that?" I snorted. He'd forget all about that favor tomorrow, and we both knew it. He stretched when he stood up.

"Let me go get changed, and we'll go alright?" I nod, and grinned real wide. I couldn't help it. It wasn't often Darry agreed to go to the movies. He just didn't dig them like I did.

A few minutes later, Darry came out and raised an eyebrow at me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Forgetting something, little man?" I looked down, and realized _exactly _what he meant. I was still in my boxers, with no shirt on. I felt my ears heat up, as Darry's booming laughter echoed through the house. I ran upstairs to mine and Soda's room, put on a pair of jeans and old T-shirt.

I started to walk to the door when Darry coughed. I looked at him, and he gestured to my feet. I looked down at my feet.

Of course. I had forgotten shoes. I blushed again and went to my room and put on some socks and shoes. When I came down, Darry was still snickering. I rolled my eyes, before going through a mental list to make sure I had everything. We walked out to the truck, and made our way towards the movies.

After a bit of silence, Darry reached forward and turned on the radio.

"_Hello, people. This is Jack and Tom, sending out a thanks for all of those soldiers out there giving their lives for us. So many people have lost their lives, and so many families have lost their members, It's truly tragic. _

"_Right you are, Jack. Just last week, my nephew received a draft letter. That, folks, is actually why I wasn't on the show that afternoon, which I apologize for. But, my sister was having such a hard time keeping it together, I was afraid she would have a heart attack or something, you know?"_

"_Well I'm sorry to hear that, Tom. Yes, it's rather-" _

I couldn't handle anymore. I quickly reached over and turned to a different station. I saw Darry glance at me out the corner of his eye, his brows furrowed. I quickly explained,

"I don't really like this station."

That was a huge lie. I listened to this station every time I was in the truck. Darry knew it, too. But he didn't push. I was grateful. I started to think about the draft letter. Might as well call it mine, you know. I am the one going.

I sighed. I hadn't even thought about how _I _would change after the war. If I even made it _out _of the war. Sure, I could run. And, I knew a few of the basic fighting skills.. But otherwise? I have nothing. I'm sure I'll get training… But I don't think that'll help much. But that won't stop me from trying. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"How am I going to do this?"

"What was that, Pony?" I jumped, hearing Darry's voice. I had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, nothing Dare. Just thinking." I was hoping he'd drop the subject… Yeah. Right.

"What'cha thinking about?" He asked, as we stopped at a stop sign. I thought about it. What should I tell him? I started thinking again. If I told him the truth… maybe he could help me out. I remembered something my Dad told me once. _20 seconds of courage. That's all I need. 20 seconds._

I turned to Darry.

"Dare… There's something I need to tell yo-" My eyes widened.

"Darry! Look out!"

Just as I had been about to tell Darry about the draft letter, a car had come flying down the intersection, right as we started out. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Darry's face as we spun around, trying to avoid the other car.

The tires squealing against the pavement.

My body being jerked every which way.

And then, just like that, it stopped. The car sped by, and we were safely on the other side of the road. I stared with wide eyes. I felt Darry's shaking hands checking over my body. Looking for wounds.

"Pony… Pony! You alright? Ponyboy!" I slowly turned towards Darry, and nodded my head. Tears filling up my eyes. He sighed in relief, and sank back against his seat. I could feel the tears start to trickle from my eyes.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and scooted over to Darry's side, and hugged him around the middle. I felt his arms circle around me, and I pressed my face into his shoulder. Heavy sobs wracking my body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. " I cried into his shoulder, and his large hands rubbed soothingly over my back.

"Hey, now. What're you sorry for? It's not your fault that psycho was going way over the speed limit. But we're fine, see?" He asked lifting my chin. I sniffled, and nodded. Giving him another hug before I moved back over to my seat. I took a shaky breath in, and let it out. We could have died the way our parents did. Another breath. In, and out. I guess Darry could tell I was a bit shook up, because he attempted to change the subject.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" I looked at him. I forgot, I was going to tell him about the draft letter. _20 seconds of courage. That's all it takes. 20 seconds. _

Too bad my 20 seconds had long since been up.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for making you take me to the movies on your day off." I finished, pathetically. I couldn't think of anything else. He smiled at me.

"It's no problem little buddy! And think of the bonding experience we've had, today." He winked.

I snorted. Yeah. Bonding. That's what they call almost being killed, nowadays.

"And, Pony?" I looked at him curiously.

"Don't tell Soda." It started with an snicker, but then I couldn't help it, and I started all out laughing. Soon, we were both cracking up. Adrenaline does weird things to people, you know. I don't even know why we're laughing. Maybe it was from relief. Either way, it felt nice.

After laughing for five more minutes, Darry started the car, and we left for a movie.

We saw a kids film. Well, at least it seemed like that. It was a cartoon. But, it was still a good movie. It was called, _The Jungle Book. _I think even Darry liked it!

We got back in the truck, and were extra careful driving home. I knew everybody else would be at the house by time we got there. But it was real nice spending time with my oldest brother.

Besides, I've got blackmail on him.

He'll never admit to it, but I saw him throwing little pieces of popcorn at couples. It's nice to know even Darry can be a kid sometimes.

When we walked through the door, Soda and Steve had already jumped on Darry's back. I looked around for Two-Bit before realizing where he was just a second too late. I felt something heavy land on my back as I fell to the ground, and groaned.

"Two-Bit! Can't… Breathe!" I could hear him cackle on top of me. I elbowed him in the stomach and instantly felt the weight on top of me lighten.

"_O__of._ Soda! Superman! Did you see what your little brother did to me! He bruised my ribs!" I heard Steve snort.

"Two-Bit, you don't know what a gym is, and you expect us to believe he can _find _your ribs under all that pudge?" I heard Two-Bit laugh as he made his way towards the kitchen, no doubt getting a beer.

We all sat down in front of the T.V. before I got up and took a shower. When I got out, I headed to bed. I knew it'd probably make Steve a little concerned, but I was too tired to care right now.

But I did hear Soda say one thing before I fell asleep though.

"So, Darry. A couple of my old friends were at the movies, today. They said they saw a guy that looked an awful lot like my older brother throwing _popcorn_ at them. And what exactly would they be talking about?"

I heard Darry stutter a bit, before I fell asleep.

It had been one hell-of-a day.

**AN- Alright guys, I hope you liked that chapter. Ha! I fooled you didn't I? Probably not. But, I decided to add a bit of drama into this chapter. Didn't ruin it, did it? Hope not. And I'm sorry if it's OOC. I tried to make Darry the tender-loving brother we all know he is underneath. Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**Love Y'all!**

**~Cirruz~**


	5. Sodapop

**A/N- Hello peoples! Yes… I'm alive. I'm sorry it's been so long, but with the end of school coming up, it's been hectic. TWO MORE DAYS! Then, the updates will be faster. I promise. I've been trying to get a schedule going… But it's harder than I thought. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys! You don't know how happy it makes me! I hope I haven't lost anybody on the story, do to my non-up-datedness! I apologize in advance about spelling errors. And, I have a question for the people who have read my story, **_**Nothing Gold Can Stay**_**. So, ****x0xalexis8**** reviewed, and gave me an idea. What would you guys think if I made a story about what things were like BEFORE the **_**2 years later **_**scene? Tell me in a review, please! Whew, okay. I'm done rambling now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders.**_** It belongs to the amazing S.E. Hinton. *applause***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Ponyboy's POV:

Last night, I had a comfortable - even _peaceful _- sleep.

Too bad I couldn't say the same for the next morning.

Let's put it this way. The way I woke up, was to my older brother jumping up and down on my bed, yelling at me to wake up.

As Soda continued jumping up and down on the mattress, I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at where I imagined he would be. I heard a muffled cry, then a thump as he fell off the bed. I smiled and pulled the blankets to my chin.

The warmth of the blankets soon disappeared as Soda jerked them off me.

"Rise and shine, cupcake. It's a new day, get up and face it! Or, you know, just sit around and eat cake. Whatever floats your boat." I rolled my eyes, and sat up.

"Geeze, Soda. Have you ever heard of somethin' called _sleeping in._" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you know what time it is, Kid?" I thought for a moment, and guessed it'd be around ten, ten-thirty, eleven. Somewhere around there.

"Umm… Eleven?" It came out more of a question than a statement. Soda shook his head.

"It's nearly one-o-clock, kid." My eyes bugged out of my head. I was asleep _that long_? Wait… if it's one-o-clock, what's Soda doing here?

"What are you doing here? Don't you work today?" I asked. I searched my still-not-awake brain for the day of the week. Monday? No. That was yesterday. What comes after Monday again? Oh yeah! Tuesday. So he _did _work today.

"Nah. I took that extra shift last week for Nate. So, I guess he decided to do me favor and took one for me this week. I wasn't exactly gonna argue, you know?" He shrugged.

Maybe we could do somethin' today, I thought hopefully.

"So… You have breakfast made yet?" Soda looked at me.

"Kid, breakfast was four hours ago. Now _lunch _on the other hand… Why do you think I was waking you up?" I grinned hopefully. "I'm hungry. Now go make it." And… I'm the one cooking. Soda laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Ponyboy. We'll make it together." Not exactly what I wanted, but it was better than doing all the work myself.

So, I pulled myself out of bed, and followed Sodapop down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Are you sure we can't just make some Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches?" I asked, a yawn distorting the end of my sentence. Soda shook his head.

"No way! This is my day off, and I want a good lunch!" He laughed. "So, how about a fried Bologna sandwich?" I made a face. I still can't stand bologna.

"No. No bologna. _Ever._" I said. Soda laughed again.

"I was kiddin' Pone. We know how much you hate the stuff." He continued rummaging through cabinets, and finally decided that we would have grilled cheese. Not the healthiest food in the world, but still tasty.

So, we took out six - yes _six _- slices of bread, and four slices of cheese. We got the really cheap kind, the ones that come in the plastic wrappers.

Soda took out a pan, and placed it on the stove. We put the cheese on the bread, and set them in the pan. Soda turned it to the right temperature, and we waited.

About two minutes after setting the sandwiches in the pan, it started smoking like crazy, and burst into flames. For about twenty seconds Soda and I stood there like idiots.

"Holy shit…" I said, and Soda shot me a disapproving look. But, it got us into action. I raced to the living room, getting the fire extinguisher and put out the flaming grilled cheese. We walked over to see what caused it to catch on fire.

Soda was looking at the stove, talking about how we need a new one if it was going to set our food on fire, when something caught my eyes. I looked in the pan. Want to know what I saw?

Melted. Plastic.

"Hey Soda… Did you happen to, oh I don't know, _take the wrapper off the cheese_?" I asked, turning to him with the demolished sandwiches in hand. He paled.

"Uh.. I… I um.." He chuckled nervously, "I … forgot?" I glared at him.

"Pray tell me, Soda, how does one forget to take the plastic off of the damn cheese _before you cook it!_" It was times like these, when I felt I was the big brother.

It happened often.

After a while of Soda trying to come up with good excuses, we stood in silence.

"So, PB and J?" I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go with that."

* * *

After we finished our lunch, this time without _many _complications (a Peanut butter fight ensued.) we watched T.V. It was kind of boring, but Soda occupied himself by poking me the arm.

_Poke._

"Yes, Sodapop?"

_Giggle._

_Poke._

"Soda, what do you want? I'm trying to watch the show."

_Poke._

_Whack!_

"What the hell, Sodapop?"

_Whack!_

"Stop hitting me!" I shouted turning to him. He frowned.

"You deserved that one. You need to watch your language or I'll tell Darry, and he'll wash your mouth out with soap." I glared at him. "Anyway, I'm bored. We should do something." My anger faded.

"Okay. We could always go watch a movie, or go to the DX or something." He laughed.

"I don't wanna go to the DX unless I have to, Kid. I see it everyday." I grinned as he ruffled my hair. Soda seemed to be thinking for a moment, before his face lit up.

"Let's go to the lot! We can pass football, just you and me." I smiled even wider. Just me and Soda? We hardly ever got to spend time together, anymore.

"Okay, I'll go get the football." It was in my old room. The one I was in before the nightmares started, and I started sleeping with Soda. It kind of became the store room after that.

Of course, being the boys we are, we had more then one football. We even had one from a college Darry had applied to.

I quickly grabbed two of the footballs (two because we always manage to lose at least _one_) and went back out to Soda. But… he wasn't there.

"Soda! Where'd you go?"

"In the kitchen, Pony!" I walked to the kitchen and sure enough, he was there. It looked like he was packin' some chocolate cake and water.

"What'cha doing, Sodapop?" I asked. We were just going to the lot…

"Makin' us a snack. You're a growin' boy, you need food… And I get hungry quickly. This benefits us both." I smiled.

"Thanks, but we better get goin' soon. It's almost two-o-clock, now." Soda glanced at the clock.

"Shoot, you're right! Well, I'm done anyway, let's go!" He shoved the snacks into two brown paper bags, and we were out the door.

The walk to the lot was silent… but not the awkward kind. It was comfortable.

When we got there, we set the snack bags down, and stood a few feet apart. We started passing the ball, and though my throws weren't perfect, neither were Soda's.

"So, Pony. I was thinking. My boss said he would be givin' me and Stevie some free time this Summer… And me an' you hardly ever hang out, anymore. Maybe we could take a road trip or somethin'. Steve's most likely gonna be busy with Evie." My face lit up. I opened my mouth to agree and cheer when I remembered. I wouldn't be here. I was leaving… _tonight._ I guess Soda saw the emotions on my face, because we stopped tossing the ball for a minute, and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"You alright, honey?" I took a deep breath, and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. "We don't have to go you know, it was just a suggestion." I shook my head.

"It's not that, Soda. I just got a sick feelin' is all. I'd love to go, if your boss really does let you have the free time. But, you might wanna make some plans with Steve, too. He might get jealous." I joked. But in all honesty? I hope he does. Soda's gonna need help getting over this. And if something _were _to happen to me.. That would be even worse. Sure he'd have Darry… But that's not the same as having your best friend.

I know. Like, before Johnny died, I knew I could always talk to Sodapop about anything… But sometimes I just wanted Johnny. For some reason, best friends provide some kind of security that not even brother's can.

"Aw, Stevie boy get jealous? Nah, he's gonna be doing… Ahem, never mind. Your innocent little mind can't take those images." He laughed. Even though he didn't outright say it, my mind filled with gross pictures. My face twisted with disgust.

"Aw, Soda, no! Aw man, the images! My mind! It burns!" I exaggerated. Boy, I wished I had paid attention after that though, because guess what. A football hit my face. I heard Soda gasp, then start laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, P-Pone!" But he didn't stop laughing. And eventually, giggles started to come from me, too. Giggles turned into chuckles. Chuckles turned into laughter. And I'm pretty sure that laughter would eventually turn into an explosion.

By now, Soda was lying in the grass, laughing his Ass- excuse me, _arse - _off.

"A-and then, it just hit you right _in the nose._" He kept laughing for a while longer, before finally calming down. He cleared his throat.

"I really am sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to hit you." I shrugged.

"I should've been paying more attention." I walked over and laid back in the grass beside him. He scooted closer and laid his head on my chest.

"Really though. Where do you wanna go for that road trip?" The tightening in my chest returned.

"I- I don't know. I guess I'd like to go to… Scotland!" I heard him chuckle.

"If you pay for the gas, Pone, I'd _gladly _take you to Scotland." I feigned a disappointed sigh.

"Alright, I guess Ireland'll do." He laughed again. There was silence for a few minutes.

"How about California? Or… New York!"

"Well, New York has gangs… And I would kind of like to get away from those you know. Sure, California may have a few… but nowhere near as bad as New York." I felt him nod.

"Yeah. And with our Curtis charm, we can pick up a few broads while we're at it." I shook my head. Of course. California babes. No wonder he suggested it.

I don't think Soda's completely over Sandy, but at least now we can say her name. And, he started going out with Steve more lately. Taking up his offers on Evie's friends for double dates. He's getting better.

"So, it's set. We're goin' to California!" He whooped. A lump appeared in my throat. I hated leading Sodapop on like this, but it had to be done. I couldn't let anyone in on me going to Vietnam is his place. Especially not he, himself.

We ended up passing the football for an hour or two more… Until around five O-clock. Then we headed home. Darry should be home by now, and although we had scribbled a quick note, he would be mad if we weren't home for dinner. Plus… I kinda wanted to hear a few more of Two-Bit's stories. What? Don't look at me like that. You like them, too.

When we walked through the door, everybody was already eating.

"Well, good to know Y'all wait for us!" Soda laughed walking to the kitchen. Two-Bit shrugged.

"Y'all weren't here. And, as your punishment, you missed my totally awesome-"

"And utterly bullshit." Steve chimed in.

"-story." Two-Bit glared.

"But, since Y'all are my buddies, I'll share it again."

Groans echoed from the remaining two boys who had already heard the story.

After Soda and I had gotten our plates, Two-Bit began his latest tale.

"So, I was at work today, and I was working the desk, Y'know? Well, there wasn't much going on, I was mainly ringin' the little bell. It's just so much fun! The little tinkling noise and- anyway, off track. So's I was leanin' there, lookin' at some of the magezines we had on the rack, when this brunette walked up to me. You know, normally I don't care for the brunettes… they're all serious, but this one had a good set of," he glanced at me, "ahem, she was real pretty, I mean. But, anyway, she walked up to me, and we gets to talkin' and she's all, 'Psh, Two-Bit, no way you've never been to a gym before!' and I was all, 'Oh yeah, I was just born with these baby's.' and by then, as you know, she's just kissing all on me…"

Two-Bit continued his story that had us all laughing. I loved how he made his voice high when the girl was supposedly speaking. But, after a while, I tuned him out. I looked around the room, observing my family. This was the last time I'd seem them all, for a long time. Possibly forever. I bit my lip and looked down. I would head to bed soon. To give everybody enough time to think I'd fallen asleep.

Because I was leaving.

_Tonight._

* * *

Sodapop's POV: _**(I decided that since Ponyboy was doing this for Soda… I'd add in his POV.)**_

I laughed as Two-Bit finished his story. We all knew it wasn't true… But that don't mean the story ain't funny! I looked over at Pony.

I'd really enjoyed spending time with him today. I was always busy with work, and him with school nowadays. It was fun.

I really couldn't wait until we go to California. I was kiddin' about the girls. I want this trip to be all about me and my little brother.

But something was poking around in the back of my brain. Somethin' telling me we weren't going to get to go there. At least not this summer.

Though, my instincts were never the best. It was nothing to worry about.

We'd go to California… Head to the beaches. We'd make it there.

I yawned and slid into bed next to Ponyboy.

We'll have more fun than we've had for a long while.

I pulled the blankets around us, slung an arm around Pony, and fell into a deep sleep. That night I had dreams of all the things me an' Pony would do in California.

Just me and my little brother.

**AN- Aw! I am so hating myself for doing this to Sodapop right now! Lol, is that bad? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! And again, tell me what you thing about the whole idea for **_**Nothing Gold Can Stay**_**! Thanks for reading! Oh! Did you guys notice? I figured out how to work the page break! Thank you, google! :D  
**

**~Cirruz~**

_**Review!  
**_


	6. Here Goes Nothing

**AN- Sorry it took so long to update! But I did! Anyway, I think this chapter is pretty long… But you all might not agree. Sorry if you don't, lol. I apologize ahead of time for mistakes. Oh, and please vote on my poll on my profile! :D Review, please!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders.**_** S.E. Hinton does, though I'm working on getting her to agree that I own Sodapop.**

**Yeah… It's not happening.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Ponyboy's POV:_

I opened my eyes, and looked around the dark room. I could hear Soda's deep, even breaths behind me.

Carefully, I took my pillow from underneath my head, and slid it into place under Soda's arm. At the same time, I slid out.

I tip-toed all the way to the bedroom door, careful to avoid any of our creeky floorboards. That definitely wouldn't end well.

I had used some of Soda's tools to grease the hinges on the door, so when I opened it no noise was made. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw all the lights in the house were off. I knew Steve and Two-Bit had slept over last night, too.

I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall in the hallway. 2:30 AM. Show time.

Quickly I made my way back to mine and Soda's room. There was an awful tense moment when I stepped on a creeky floorboard, but all he did was snuggle closer to the pillow, and give a light snore. I went back into action.

I went to the closet, and grabbed the bag that I had packed before hand. It held a few water bottles, a couple of sandwiches in case I got hungry, a couple extra pairs of clothes, bathroom utilities, a switchblade, and the most treasured possession; a picture of everybody I cared about. The whole gang was in it. Along with my parents. And the best part? Everyone was smiling. Even _Dally _was smiling.

I went to the closet, and took out a pair of my worn down jeans, and a black T-shirt, and my tennis shoes. Then, realization hit me. Sure I looked sort of like Soda… But people would know I'm not him by my hair! I did have to show them I.D. obviously. How did I fix this problem? Simple.

I went to the bathroom.

And took out the Peroxide.

I really didn't want to do this. Especially considering I had _just _gotten my hair back to it's normal color. But if it kept my brother from going to war, then so be it! I stuffed that in the bag, too. I would put it on when I'm out of the house.

I spent a while searching for the pant's Soda wore yesterday, but I found them eventually. I searched through his pockets until I found his wallet. I took out his driver's license so I could have something to use as an I.D. Then, I returned the wallet… After taking out a few bucks. After all, I did have to catch the bus.

I walked back up to mine and Sodapop's room, and grabbed the draft letter from the book I had hidden it in, and shoved it in my pocket. I would definitely need that.

I grabbed a sheet from one of my many notebooks, and began to write.

**_Dear Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve,_**

**_I know you're a little freaked out right now… Okay, maybe a lot. You can't find me anywhere, and I seemed to have just disappeared. But you want the truth? I'm on my way to Vietnam. As Sodapop Curtis._**

**_Yeah, about four days ago, I checked the mail. I thought it was all bills until I came to a special one. It was addressed to you Soda._**

**_I sure am glad I was the one to open it. Because, in case you haven't figured it out, it was your draft letter. I couldn't believe it. And when I finally got over my shock, I just couldn't let you go Soda. You're too happy to be going to a place like that. Besides, you're needed here. Not to mention, my big brother. And let's face it, if anything were to happen to you, this gang… this _family _would have fallen apart._**

**_It's different with me. I'm not the one that can make any situation seem good. So, I went._**

**_I know I'm dumping a lot on your shoulders, but I had to do this. I don't expect you to understand.. 'Cause I'm not even sure I understand myself._**

**_Hell, (sorry Darry) I don't understand anything. But, I'm gonna try._**

**_And, don't bother lookin' for me. By time y'all get up and read this, I'll have already checked in. Or, at least, almost. Not sure how big the line's gonna be._**

**_I've never been the best at letters… But I love you guys. All of you._**

**_And yes, that includes you Steve… Though, this is the only time you'll hear me admit it, so you better frame this letter, got it?_**

**_Okay. I'm sorry. Not the time to be joking. But seriously, I love you guys. And I promise, I'll send letters home as much as I can._**

**_I can't promise I'll come back… No matter how much I wish I could._**

**_But, I can promise this._**

**_I'll try._**

**_I'm sorry guys. Really, I am. I know I've said this two or three times already… But I love you._**

**_Goodbye,_**

**_Ponyboy Michael Curtis_**

I carefully folded the note, and set it on the kitchen table. The ink was smudged in a few places where my tears had dropped.

I felt guilty. I was leaving my brothers behind to deal with this. All four of my brothers. But it had to be done. So I grabbed my pack, and headed out the door.

I still had quite a few hours before I had to show up at the assembly room, so I headed to one more place I felt I had to go. I would dye my hair there, too.

* * *

I walked through the graves, until I found the two I was looking for.

_Jonathan Cade _

_1950 - 1966_

_May You Rest In Peace_

Personally, I thought it should say so much more than that. It should talk about how great of a friend he was, how great of a _brother _he was, how brave he was, and how he was a hero. But, only so much can fit on a small grave. And, every word costs money.

I sighed, and felt a tear slide from my eye. It's really the first time I've cried since I found the letter.

"Oh Johnnycake, I'm so confused. You were always good at getting me through these things, and helping me figure out what's wrong.

"The thing is, Johnny.. A part of me wants to go back and rip that letter I wrote them to shreds and crawl back into bed under Sodapop's arm… And the rest of me knows I cain't do that. You'd know what to do." I ran my hands over the headstone.

"I wish you were here." I sighed again, and placed one of the dandelions I had picked on my way here on his grave. It wasn't much… But at least it was something. I stood up, and walked to the grave next to his.

_Dallas Winston_

_1949 - 1966_

_May You Rest In Piece_

Like Johnny's, Dallas's grave should say so much more. Like how tuff he was, and well, how _tough _he was. Two different things, both major compliments. It should also say how much he cared for Johnny, and maybe even a little bit for me. About how he saved our butts from being hauled into prison. About how he saved mine and Johnny's lives from that fire. Dallas Winston was a great man.

I'm curious about what he thinks about all of this. Is he swearing so much that Tim Shepard himself would blush, or is he rooting for me the whole way?

For some reason, I think it was a bit of both.

I smiled, and placed a dandelion on Dally's grave as well. I stood up, and once again made my way through the graves, until I found the other two that mean so much to me. I had been thinking about them a lot. Now, especially.

_Darrel Curtis_

_1925 - 1965_

_A Loving Husband _

_And Father_

I traced the words on the headstone. It'd been a while since I came to my parents' graves. Then again, I suppose a lot had been going on lately. What with Johnny and Dally, then the draft letter. But that didn't mean I didn't miss them. My Dad looked a lot like Darry. Or, I guess it'd be the other way around. Darry looked a lot like Dad. But Sodapop had Dad's attitude. Dad could make anyone laugh, and make any situation seem funny. He would always take me fishing, because I always backed out of the hunting trips he made with Soda and Darry. I didn't like killing.

I placed a dandelion on his grave.

_Martha Curtis_

_1927 - 1965_

_A Loving Wife And_

_Mother _

And last but certainly not least; Mom. Mom was everything you could hope to have in a mother. She was loving, caring, funny, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She believed that hard work paid off in the future. She was the one that always made sure we were dressed and ready for church on Sunday morning's. She was the one who I baked brownies with while my brothers went off to school when I was too young. She was the one that took care of all of our ache's and pains. Sodapop got his looks from her. But, Darry got her personality, for the most part. She knew how to have fun, but also knew when the time came to be strict. She held the house together. And, it was no secret she was a beautiful woman. I laid a dandelion on her grave.

The best thing about my parents? It wasn't just Me, Darry, and Sodapop who were their kids. It was everyone. Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and even Dally! We were all their children. They loved us all the same.

As I sat there in the cemetery, I couldn't help thinking. So many people I loved were already buried in this place… would I be one of them? And after that, it just seemed like all the negative thought's I'd been holding back came bursting through. What if I died? What if I was wounded so bad they had to cut off one of my limbs? What if I was taken POW? What if…

But in the middle of all of that, in the cemetery of all places, a feeling of warmth and reassurance came to me. Along with confidence, and happiness, and courage. I smiled up to the sky, knowing I had some people looking out for me.

"Thanks, guys. I really wish you were here, but it's nice to know I'm not alone." I didn't care if I looked crazy talking to a couple of grave's or the sky… It helped me, and I knew they were listening.

I sat there for a couple minutes longer, before standing up, and walking over to a tree away from the grave's. I didn't want to risk covering them in peroxide. I took the bottle from the bag and closed my eyes.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

After I was done putting the peroxide in my hair, I had to wait for it to dry. It'd take a couple hours. So, instead of staying in the cemetery, I went to the park.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I went over and started swings and started swinging on them. Maybe it was the need to just be a kid one more time. Plus, it'd help the peroxide dry quicker. I remember all the times Mom and Dad had taken us to this very park and We'd play for hours, and whine when it was time to come home.

So, for the next couple hours while my hair dried, I sat there and relived the memories that mean so much to me.

By the time my hair dried, I could see the sun was starting to rise. That meant it was around… Six O'clock, and I had to be at the assembly room at seven. It wasn't a long busride, so if I headed out now, I would be good.

As I made my way to the bus stop, I caught a look at myself in a window of a store. My hair was a couple shade's lighter than Sodapop's… But not so much that it's noticeable. But, it made me look younger. And I had flashbacks of Windrixville.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and continued.

After I had paid for the bus ride, I went to the back of the bus, and waited the ride out. The feeling of confidence I had at the cemetery were almost completely gone. What if they didn't buy it? Would they send me back home?

Someone nudged me.

"Hey, Kid! Isn't this your stop?" I looked out the window, and sure enough, it was the building mentioned in the draft. I took a deep breath and walked to the front of the bus.

"Thanks." I said, giving him an extra dollar. I had no use for it.

Before I walked through the doors, I caught sight of the time. 6:45 AM.

Fifteen minutes to spare.

For that fifteen minutes, I contented myself with worrying. Darry would be getting up soon for work… If he wasn't up already! He always gets up early.

"Sodapop Curtis!" At first it didn't register that he was calling for me. When I finally did I ran up to the desk.

"Sorry, Sir! I was.. Um.." The man laughed.

"Don't worry son, I think we're all a little nervous. I.D.?" He asked. I pulled Soda's license from my wallet, and handed it to him. He barely glanced at it before giving it back to me. Huh. Guess I didn't need it all that much after all. But better safe than sorry.

"Draft letter?" He held out his hand, and I passed the letter to him. He put a check beside Soda's name before dismissing me. I was about to walk away, when I thought of something. I turned back to him.

"Um, excuse me sir, may I call my brothers? They wanted to make sure I made it here alright." He looked up at me, then around the room. Nobody was paying attention.

"Well, usually we don't allow people to do this, but I suppose I could bend the rules just this once." He winked at me. I grinned.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Sir!" He smiled and pointed me to the phone in the back. I picked the phone off the cradle and with shaking hands, dialed our home number. It rang a couple times, before I heard Darry's voice.

"Hello?" It was teary, and stressed. I instantly felt guilty.

"Hey, Dare…" I said, my voice quivering.

"Ponyboy! Are you okay? We've read the letter. What in God's name were you thinking? You weren't were you? Look, I'm going to call the base, and see what I can do about getting you home-"

"Darry, no! If you get them to send me home, they'll send Sodapop instead! I can't let him go, Darry. If they try to send me back, I'll flat out refuse!" I said, determination in my voice.

"Ponyboy… I- I just don't know what to do, baby. What'll social services do if you come home? Oh God, I just said if! I said if!" I could hear him sobbing now.

"Ponyboy! Baby, is that you?" Soda's voice came on the phone. I felt my throat close up.

"Yeah… It's me Soda." I heard a wail on the other end.

"Oh, honey, what were you _thinking!_ People get killed out there! _You _could get killed out there. Please come home, baby. I'll go, and everything'll be fine. Just please, _please _come home!" He was sobbing all throughout the sentence, and I could feel my own tears falling down my cheeks.

"Soda, I'm sorry. But I'm not coming home. At least, not until this is over." You have no idea how much it killed me to say that.

"This is all my fault. I should've known something was going on! Now you're going to come home in a box!" He yelled, bawling. I frowned.

"Soda!" I said with conviction, "If you don't have any belief in me, how am I even supposed to stand a chance? I need someone to support me Soda. Please. I can't do this alone. I just _can't._" It was silent on the other line for a while. Before finally, Soda spoke again, sniffling.

"Alright. I'll support you. But Goddamnit, Ponyboy, you better _come back _to us alive, and all in one piece, you got me?" He said. I knew I couldn't promise this.

"I'll try my best, Soda. I really will." I heard him sob again.

"Soldier! Get ready, we're heading off to the training base." I sighed into the phone.

"Soda, I have to go. We're going off to training. I'll write as much as I can, and even call every once in a while if they let me. I promise that." I guess I was on speaker, because I heard everyone talking at once, and my voice sounded different.

"Bye, Ponyboy! Be careful! We love you!" I smiled.

"I love you guys, too." I said, before hanging up the phone, and walking out to join my fellow soldiers.

This was gonna be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**AN- Whew! That was a LONG chapter… And I wrote it in under an hour! I'm proud of myself! :D Yeah, so I know the beginning (and maybe the rest of it) was kind of boring, and I originally planned to have the Gang's POV in this chapter, but I decided to save it for next chapter. But on the bright side, I kicked my butt into gear and actually wrote it!**

**POW= Prisoner of War **

**For those of you who don't know.**

**Oh, and I don't really know what to do with peroxide, or how long it takes to dry. I don't think it mentioned it in **_**The Outsiders **_**either.**

**I apologize for mistakes, and hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**~Cirruz~**

_**Review!**_


	7. THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER

**Yes, guys. This is an AN. BUT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Okay, so you guys obviously see that I haven't updated it... A LOOONNNNGGG time. There are many reasons for this. I will not bore you all and list them.**

**But the main one is that my laptop wouldn't charged, and it died. And then when my Dad tried to get it fixed, THE IDIOT FRIED MY MONITOR.**

**I had a WHOLE FRIGGING CHAPTER written. And it was LOOONNNNGGG! I seriously cried for days. Because we definitely did not have enough money for a new laptop.**

**Anyway, I know I have at least a part of it, because THANK GOD I sent a preview to someone.**

**I just want to tell you that **_**I AM WORKING ON A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY.**_

**Because guess who got a laptop for Christmas? THIS GIRL! And yes, it has taken me this long to learn how to use Windows 8.**

**Though, this "Word Pad" freaks me out a bit. I mean, it doesn't even have **_**pages.**_** I mean, What the hell?**

**Sorry, ranting. So, for those of you who say, "Are you ever going to update this? It's been FOREVER!" Yes, I know. But your prayers have been answered.**

**I thank you all for the support, and hope you have enough patience to wait long enough for me to write up another chapter. It will include the Gang, I promise. Ponyboy, too.**

**Love you guys forever!**

_**Cirruz**_


End file.
